


Héritage

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Extended Families, Family, Gen, One Shot, parental figures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des affaires de famille. C'est pas évident, tout ça...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héritage

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Héritage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Sarutobi Asuma ; mention du Troisième Hokage, de l’équipe 10, de Konohamaru, d’Iruka et de Kurenai  
>  **Genre :** gen/réflexion/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** # 10:04, « volonté » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Le Troisième Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, a mis un point d’honneur à enseigner la Volonté de Feu à tous ses shinobi comme s’ils étaient ses enfants... donnant à ses propres enfants par ce traitement égalitaire l’impression qu’il les négligeait, eux. Dans un village caché, il est de bon ton de faire passer les relations familiales après les liens forgés par et pour le travail au sein des équipes ; l’esprit de clan s’il devient trop fort nuit au bon fonctionnement général.

Asuma ne saurait pas dire si Hiruzen a été un bon père. Il a été un shinobi d’exception et un bon chef, c’est sûr ; tout le monde s’accorde là-dessus. Mais il lui a longtemps gardé un ressentiment vague, sentant qu’il manquait quelque chose à leur relation, qu’il donnait plus à d’autres, à des étrangers, qu’à sa propre famille.   
Jusqu’à ce qu’on lui confie sa première équipe de genin, trois enfants dont il avait à faire des adultes, et qu’il se rende compte que c’était plus compliqué qu’il n’y paraissait. Il n’y a pas de recette magique qui fait un bon maître envers ses élèves, un bon chef pour son équipe, un bon Kage pour son village... un bon père pour ses enfants ? (Et il n’a qu’une équipe à charge, à qui transmettre connaissances, sagesse, volonté, pas un village entier, et pas des tout-petits à entièrement éduquer non plus !)  
C’est plus compliqué, mais aussi plus satisfaisant qu’il n’aurait cru, une fois la relation de confiance établie. Il a commencé à changer d’avis à ce moment.

Le décès de Hiruzen... en lui-même, n’a pas changé grand’ chose.

Il a fini de remettre leurs relations en question quand Kurenai lui a annoncé qu’il allait être père à son tour. Devoir appréhender ce que ça serait, d’avoir un enfant à élever, se demander comment son propre père a fait. L’homme qu’il était, pour sa famille, derrière l’uniforme de shinobi, derrière le manteau de Hokage... celui qu’il pense avoir perdu bien trop tôt. 

Asuma se souvient avoir pensé qu’il était un grand-père plus que convenable pour Konohamaru, alors qu’il lui avait laissé à désirer en tant que père. Maintenant, il se rend compte que lui-même laisse à désirer en tant qu’oncle ; il ne s’est jamais vraiment occupé de son neveu.  
(Et il en a vu d’autres veiller sur lui. Ah, il pouvait être jaloux d’autres apprentis plus jeunes que lui à qui le Hokage accordait plus d’attention quand son père n’avait pas le temps pour lui... mais quand Konohamaru a perdu son grand-père, qui dans le village a vu plus loin que la perte de son chef estimé pour consoler l’enfant ?)

Bon. Maintenant, il comprend. Il pardonne le manque ressenti et s’excuse de n’avoir pas accepté plus tôt. Et il remercie : père ou shinobi, bon ou inefficace, peu importe ; il a réussi à lui transmettre sa fameuse volonté de protéger ce qui est important, ce qu’il a choisi comme ce qui lui est imposé.   
Son tour venu, il la transmettra à son enfant.


End file.
